Make A Wish
by Silarcta
Summary: Marluxia has only one wish, and what he wants he gets, even if it was someone’s life. A little bittersweet story for the VexenMarluxia fans.


Make A Wish

Disclaimer: Sadly… I don't own Kingdom Hearts…. Raise your hand, anyone who wants me to! Pins Sora to a dartboard

Warning: Graphic lemon/rapeish, yaoi, and slight kinks… you might call it crack now that I think about it…

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Marluxia has only one wish, and what he wants he gets, even if it was someone's life. A little bittersweet story for the Vexen/Marluxia fans.

History: Uhm… yeah… Another thing spawned from my drawing… Don't hurt me, please… This is to celebrate April 11th, the 411 day! Though and internet died on me so I couldn't submit it sooner...

Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth is definitely the best soundtracks to accompany this, or something other sad, beautiful. Also this is written to said music.

X

IVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXI

X

"The Graceful assassin gets whatever he wants… You know he's one of the Superior's chosen ones."

"He has no right to do this whatsoever," Vexen said, his hands clenching and unclenching. Saïx winced slightly at the other's expression. He seemed truly infuriated and he had all means to be.

"Try to calm down, Vexen. You could at least attempt to smile… it's a big day after all…"

"I'd rather cry," he snarled. "If the Superior hadn't threatened me into this I would have choked Marluxia at the spot." He gave a loud sigh, shaking his head in misery. "Help me with the buttons please…"

Saïx gave a short nod, moving to face Vexen's back.

"Why did you choose one with so many…?" he asked, starting to fasten a long row of small, white, silken buttons.

"I'm not planning on making it easy for him," Vexen scoffed. "He should be happy I agreed on wearing a dress at all."

Saïx went silent for a second, concentrating on the tiny buttons.

"Are you sure we didn't tighten the corset too much? You look awfully thin."

"Great," Vexen said sarcastic. "I'll look like a skeleton on my own wedding day…"

"Don't say that… I'm sure it will be great," Saïx insisted. "Marluxia has gone this far to be with you. He really must care about you. At least give it a try…"

"A _try_? The bastard has forced me into marrying him!!" Vexen cried. "He shouldn't ever be allowed this…. He's not even _able_ to care damn it!"

"This… could have been avoided had you not been ignoring him all the time. Of course he had to run of to Xemnas when he didn't get what he wanted."

"Are you taking _his_ side?" Vexen snarled.

"I'm not on anyone's side… I can't be. The Superior expects me to follow his lead. I have no interest in defying him…"

"Because you've fallen headfirst in love with him, that's why. You should have said _something_ against it. Second in command you are also one of the Superior's favourites."

Saïx' eyes narrowed at the other's venomous tone.

"Well at least you get to be with _someone_… Xemnas doesn't even notice me."

"So being forced together with someone you never cared about is better you say?"

Vexen scoffed, the other shook his head. Saïx knew he'd crossed the line.

"At least _try_ to smile. It's supposed to be the greatest day of your life."

"This is worse than rape."

"_Vexen_! Snapping to me won't change anything…! Here, I'll help you with the veil."

"As if my dignity couldn't be harmed any more…"

"I think you look gorgeous in that dress," Saïx said quietly.

"Hah, you _what_?"

He looked more ready for the gallows than any wedding.

"And then the shoes," Saïx said impatiently. "We don't want to keep the scaffold waiting, do we?" he chuckled. "Why did you choose flat ones, any way?"

"Marluxia is shorter than me," Vexen snapped. "It'd be ridiculous to use high heels besides… I can't walk on high heels," he admitted.

"Well, that's something to be proud of," Saïx said, obviously finding it highly amusing. "But I must leave. Larxene wanted my help with the last decorations.

"You are still not done?"

"Come out it ten minutes," Saïx said, hurrying over to the door. "And… enjoy those last minutes… they'll be your last as a bachelor."

And so he disappeared, leaving the other alone.

Vexen turned towards a large mirror hanging on a wall in the dimly lit room. A plain white wedding dress with barred shoulders, long and wide skirt, thin silken gloves reaching to just below his elbows, red roses fastened in his hair where the veil now sat. He stared at his reflection, not sure what to think. Bony, thin, sharp lines, wide hips… why would Marluxia ever want anything like this?

His expression… So sad. It was depressing to look at, even to himself. But he was tired of objecting now. Several days he had fought, argued and bitched, unsuccessful. Defeat was written all over his features.

He pulled the veil down, hiding his face, sickened by his own appearance.

His eyes found the bouquet, red roses like in his hair, lying on a small end table. He picked it up, glanced in the mirror, one final adjustment to the veil.

If he was doing this it was to happen with as much dignity as he could muster.

X

"You don't think Vexen will hate you for this?"

Marluxia gave the girl an odd smile.

"He will… But I'd rather be hated than ignored besides… he's mine now."

"Isn't that a bit… cruel?" Larxene asked, arching an eyebrow. "Doing this against someone you care about?"

"It is, isn't it?"

Marluxia scoffed, fastening his tie. "The Superior gave him to me… that doesn't mean he had to be willing, he simply have no choice. And it doesn't matter. No heart, no love… and not hatred either. He'll simply have to live with it."

"Marluxia, you do realize you have stolen his life?"

"Nobodies don't _have_ a life."

Larxene gave him a measuring look, obviously not impressed by his actions.

"I'll be good to him from now on," Marluxia said quietly. "I want him to be happy with me."

"But he never will be," Larxene said, her tone mocking. "He won't be able to stand your face after this."

"Larxene," the other said sharply. "If you're not going to help you can go. There are still things to be done at the Altar of Naught."

"Heh, well good luck with Vexen, you'll need it," she said, disappearing in a portal of darkness.

Marluxia's scowl fell. He wasn't sure if he should be sad or happy. In short time Vexen would be his, and there was nothing that could hinder it…

Whatever was Vexen thinking now?

He might be planning on running away, anything to stop it from happening, contemplating over how much he hated Marluxia… Most certainly something like that.

In few minutes now it was time.

X

The Altar of Naught had been decorated with roses, like any other part of Never Was connected to the ceremony. Vexen hadn't taken any part in the arrangements, he was merely glad there wasn't any pink involved. Marluxia had simply tapped him on the nose with a lily, asking whether he wanted red or silver to accompany the white. He had refused to answer and walked away in protest. After that the other had gotten help from Saïx and Larxene, their closest. Saïx had spent most of his time trying to convince Vexen to come out of his laboratory and hadn't succeeded until he had threatened to find him the most puffed up, multi layered wedding dress he could get his hands on. Vexen had quite unwillingly slipped forth, refusing to speak to Marluxia as they had passed him in the corridor only to hide again when they came back.

Of course everyone in the castle knew what was to happen and was all gathered at the Altar. Vexen couldn't help feeling a bit better at his own appearance when he saw all the other nobodies in formal. Black suits mostly, Xigbar with a Hawaiian shirt under his jacket but other than that it was quite presentable, Larxene in a blood red dress with straps.

Marluxia turned as he heard Vexen's footsteps closing in, his mouth dropping the slightest as he saw his bride-to-be.

Vexen couldn't help but feeling a light tug at the corner of his mouth. He _had_ been clever when picking out the dress, and he had to admit, Marluxia didn't look bad either in black tux, a top hat placed elegantly on his head, slightly tilted, a single red rose in the brim.

But what was really making his appearance better was that of his expression. That smug, possessive smile was wiped away replaced by something resembling… happiness.

Of course that was impossible but… he certainly didn't have that arrogant façade any longer.

Vexen tried not to think, doing his best to ignore the fact that everyone's eyes were at him.

"You look stunning," Marluxia whispered as he joined him by his side. Vexen gave him a frosty glare, though softened somewhat due to the veil.

It was Xemnas who had been chosen to hold the ceremony, a long one too.

They were never asked to repeat any vows; it was simply a monotone speech of the unison of two nobodies under the blessed light of Kingdom Hearts.

And when finished, Marluxia held his hand forth.

_Farewell everything_, he thought, holding his own hand in the other's, a golden ring placed on his finger.

The veil was lifted from his face, brilliant green eyes filled with utter sadness, rosy lips meeting cold ones for the first time, tenderly and needing.

Two souls forever joined as one in the holy rite of marriage.

Marluxia pulled away, a bit sooner than Vexen would have expected.

Faint smile, blue eyes glowing of happiness, a thumb lightly caressing pale cheek, random cheers from the lesser refined nobodies.

He should by all means try to make it work… As if he ever had a choice…

"Throw the bouquet!" someone shouted, it sounded like Axel but Vexen didn't want to check.

Well why not? One atrocity less to be carrying around, a good reason to look away from Marluxia. He turned away from the spectators and threw the flowers over his head, looking over his shoulder to see them landing in Saïx' lap, the poor nobody stealing a glance at his Superior finding amber eyes staring back at him, both blushing and looking away.

Vexen felt a light tug at the corner of his mouth again, slightly amused.

He felt an arm wrapping around his narrow waist, pulling him close. There was a short moment of silence as he looked at Marluxia, not sure of how to react.

"Come," Marluxia said. "We are going inside."

X

There was made ready a grand hall inside the castle. Demyx had been pointed out as musician and had struggled quite a while to come up with something Marluxia would accept.

Roses, always the red roses and hundreds, thousands of candlelight all over the hall though it was so large that it was still dimly lit.

Marluxia quickly seized Vexen's wrist, hauling him out on the floor almost before the music had started. He wanted to get over with it as soon as possible. He had _better _things to do and he knew the other wasn't too much fond of dancing. Vexen on the other hand wanted to stay in the ballroom for the rest of the evening. Not because he liked parties, but he knew what was coming when it was finished.

He wasn't much of a dancer, but Marluxia didn't seem to mind. He simply pulled him close, wanting to feel Vexen against himself.

Soon the other nobodies joined in, firstly Larxene pulling with her a quite unwilling Axel who was motioning desperately for Roxas' help, the boy merely laughing.

The dance didn't last for long however and they were soon settled down in random places in the room. Vexen took his chance to sneak out for some fresh air only to notice it was raining, forcing him to stay in the doorway.

"Vexen…"

Said one turned, finding Saïx behind him.

"What is it now?" he groaned.

"You shouldn't be hiding away out here… that won't stop this from happening."

Vexen scoffed, giving the other a cold glare. "The worst is still left," he said. "And then all that remains is to spend the rest of my life with him…"

"Exactly… so why don't you try to adapt?"

"I am _not_ planning on becoming some brainwashed slave for that arrogant, stuck up, son of a-"

Vexen's voice trailed away as he heard footsteps next to them. Of course Marluxia had to walk in on them that exact moment. The two stared at him for a second, not knowing what to say. He looked hurt… to say the least.

"Saïx… would you leave us alone?" he asked quietly, his eyes fixed on Vexen. Saïx simply nodded, disappearing inside again.

Marluxia walked over to the other, leaning against the wall opposite to him. There was a pause, neither looking at each other, Vexen's arms crossed over his chest.

"You loath me this much…?"

Vexen scoffed, his breathing giving puffs of white mist.

"I see…"

All of a sudden he felt strong arms wrapping around him, hugging him close.

"But if that's the price needed to be with you I'll gladly pay it."

Marluxia shuddered somewhat there he cradled Vexen in his arms. So cold, but that was the only sign of objection.

"This could have been a lot worse," he murmured, stroking the other's hair soothingly. "I could have handcuffed us together you know… would that have been any better?"

Vexen only shook his head, burying his face in Marluxia's shoulder. He might be the source of the problem, yet he was also a sense of comfort, strangely enough. Perhaps knowing he hadn't taken such drastic measures.

"I want us to be happy together, don't ever doubt that."

He kissed Vexen's forehead, hugging him tighter as if comforting someone who'd been crying.

"Why are you doing this?" Vexen whispered.

"You need someone to hold you… Right now I might be the only one."

"But you want more than that, don't you…?"

"So much, _much_ more," Marluxia purred. "I can't wait to stick my fingers into you for the first time. I've been wondering if you are just as cold on the inside… as on the outside."

He ran a finger up Vexen's chin, liking his own lips hungrily, receiving the most murderous glare in return. "Come… I've had enough common festivities for tonight."

"I suppose I have no choice…"

"If you had you wouldn't be here."

"True…"

Marluxia led him back into the ballroom where he announced their retirement for the evening, met by cheers as he gave a devious smirk, making sure to put a hand on Vexen's ass as he turned to leave, receiving a quite painful slap in the back of his head, causing the top hat to fall off.

Luxord immediately started betting as to who would top, without any further enthusiasm from the others. The wedding dress had been more than convincing.

X

"Get your hands away," Vexen growled the same second as they left the hall.

"Oh ho, ho! How can I manage that when I am supposed to carry you?"

"Pardon-?"

Vexen gave a loud yelp as Marluxia effortlessly picked him up bridal style.

"Put me down _this instant_!!" he yelled.

"No need to get worked up… yet."

Vexen fell silent, not saying anything for the rest of their walk, his fingers clutched in the other's jacket. He could feel the anxiety building up in him as they closed in on Marluxia's room.

_Don't let this happen_…

Of all the things he'd had to endure, that walk was probably the worst.

A large double door, swinging open on its own accord as they approached it, marked the beginning of the night. Vexen couldn't help but wince the slightest as he was carried through, the chambers beyond lit with candlelight.

First through a narrow hallway, a sinister look to it, despite the vines running everywhere, never ending, hanging down from the ceiling, climbing the walls, whether up or down impossible to say, only a small pathway was open to walk on. Several small flowers grew all around, their petals a rosy pink, faintly glowing in the diffuse light.

"Welcome to your new home," Marluxia whispered as they entered a large, circular room with high ceiling, stonewalls covered with the same vines, here and there another glowing flower. The floor was made of some kind of black stone. On a low stone platform in the opposite end of the door was a large bed with black satin sheets, rose petals scattered over it.

"I am not saying you have to enjoy it, but I won't take any objections," he murmured, placing Vexen down on the end of the bed.

Vexen put up a blank face, looking anywhere but at Marluxia, who was just loosening his tie, throwing it to the floor before he shrugged off his jacket and sat down next to Vexen, removing the veil from his hair. He cupped a gaunt cheek, forcing frosty green eyes to meet his own dark blue.

"Tell me… have you ever been taken by a man?" he asked.

No reply.

"I simply need to know if I should take any precautions," Marluxia said, his fingers running through blonde bangs.

"I haven't," Vexen replied quietly, deciding it was better not to object. The other gave a smirk, neither warm nor scornful.

"So you are a maiden, indeed. I am glad."

He removed his shoes and shifted so he was sitting behind Vexen, frowning slightly as he ran a finger up the line of buttons.

"Trying to tell me something, dear?"

He smiled mockingly as Vexen gave no response whatsoever. He merely sat there, letting the other molest him, wishing he were anywhere else.

He felt the top buttons opening, Marluxia working his way down the row, the top part of the dress soon pooled at his waist, a white corset covering his torso.

Marluxia hummed softly as he removed his own shirt, his eyes locked to the skin visible at the line between the corset and dress. He pulled Vexen onto his lap, one hand undoing the corset, the other tilting his chin up so his lips could freely travel up his neck and jaw, nipping lightly at the flesh.

"Do not hate me for this, Vexen… Do not hate me for loving you," he breathed.

The other didn't even care to object with the fact that these were but hollow illusions. This far he hadn't listened to _anything_ Vexen had said. Marluxia simply smirked, pressing his lips against the other's temple, whispering.

"Silence suits you… Your sharp words had a tendency to sound rejecting."

His hands carefully removed the corset, tenderly stroking over pale skin, a low, pleased humming as his hands ran up and down the other's back and flanks.

"So cold," he whispered, his fingers sliding down the dress, stroking over his hips, halting as he met a thin strip of fabric. Vexen shifted uncomfortable, feeling Marluxia harden as he was seated on his lap.

"Is this simply for the occasion or… do you actually use thongs on a daily basis?" Marluxia asked, an amused smirk on his lips.

"I rarely use underwear, at least that is how it used to be," Vexen replied coldly.

"No need. Commando makes it easier," the other snickered.

"That was my thought exactly."

Vexen failed at holding back a smirk as Marluxia scoffed, pushing him off of his lap and down in the black sheets.

"Nothing you say or do can stop this from happening," Marluxia said, his voice and eyes sharp. "I am not forcing you to enjoy this, but this night is far from finished before you have your release."

His fingers ghosted over Vexen's bare chest, realizing his temperature was constantly sinking. "Don't be so cold," he murmured, standing up, taking his shoes off, easily pulling the dress off of him, giving a small frown as he carefully put it down on the floor.

"No stockings?" he said. "Why, you disappoint me."

"Does it look like I care?" Vexen asked quietly, turning his face away to hide his blush just as much as refusing to look at him. Marluxia gave a small sigh staring blankly out in the room, his fingers mindlessly running through Vexen' hair.

"Have you ever loved someone so much… you'd do anything to be with that person, even if you had to hurt him and take his life away to achieve it? It is the true love of a nobody, regardless of anything but their final goal. I will never regret what I am doing to you as long as you are mine. In my eyes that is the deepest love a nobody can have."

"Nobodies _don't _love," Vexen said quietly, staring at the ceiling with a cold expression.

"In that case… you cannot hate me for this either."

Vexen remained silent, doing his best not to quirk as the other ran a finger over his thigh.

"I wonder… if you are as fragile as you look like," Marluxia murmured, leaning over him. "It is as if a single touch could have you break between my fingers."

"Wherever my heart is you have already shattered it to a thousand pieces…"

"That saddens me to hear," Marluxia said quietly, looking away from him again.

"If you ever did have a heart it'd be made of stone," Vexen whispered, closing his eyes. He felt Marluxia's hands on his hips, pulling at his last clothing. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he was barred completely, lying there naked in the satin sheets.

"Don't be afraid," Marluxia whispered softly, caressing his cheek. "You are beautiful."

"Just get it over with."

"No? Is that how you want your wedding night to be? I think not," Marluxia snickered, running a finger over the other's stomach. "You don't have to love me to enjoy this."

"And if I don't want to enjoy this?"

"Then you are hurting yourself more than you are hurting me. I don't care. I have you now. You are mine. That's all I wanted, to do with you as I please."

"The only reason I let you is because I was ordered to…"

"To please me," Marluxia murmured, gently taking hold of his wrist, slowly nuzzling down his pulse tenderly. Vexen felt blood rush at the contact. Too sensual for what he had thought a nobody could manage.

"Tonight you are mine, and all nights hereafter," Marluxia whispered, eyes half lidded, running a finger down the inside of Vexen's arm, following the vein. Vexen shuddered, but at least the other's eyes weren't locked to more personal places. He'd never get used to this.

Marluxia let go of him, taking off his own pants, freeing his arousal. Vexen looked away, cheeks coloured pink. Marluxia moved, hovering over him supported on his palms, slowly pressing his crotch against Vexen's, both flustered, blood rushing as he gently grinded their hips together, struggling to keep back a moan. Vexen realized he'd been holding his breath as he let out an unwilling gasp as his lungs demanded air.

"Ahh… Vexen…"

Marluxia gave a soft moan and pulled back. He seized Vexen's knees, parting his legs. Vexen turned a deep shade of red as the other's fingers prodded up between his thighs, exploring, feeling and all his instincts told him to clamp his legs together, to yell, anything to make it stop, but he had no choice.

"W-wait!" he croaked. Something had just dawned to him. "You are _not_ doing this without lubricatio-"

He gasped sharply, fists clutching the sheets as a finger pushed into him. Dry, hard, fast. Too fast. There was no other word for it than painful and uncomfortable.

"Uhnn…. M-Marluxiaaa! Please! Stop!"

Marluxia looked at him with wide eyes, halting the movement though not pulling out.

"Does it hurt?"

Vexen gave a low whimper, pressing his eyes shut, and answer good enough for Marluxia.

"You're so tight… and cold," he mumbled. He carefully pulled out and searched through the drawer in the nightstand. "Lube it is then."

Vexen snarled quietly, though thankful. Marluxia rummaged around for a moment until he found what he was looking for. Vexen winced as the finger was pressed in again, sliding deeper now as the thick lubricant erased all friction. Not as painful as before, but still damned uncomfortable.

"Better?" Marluxia asked. Vexen refused to answer, so he took it as a yes. If he'd been in pain he'd probably have said so. Instead of waiting for a reply he pushed in a second finger, Vexen groaning as he did.

"Relax, you're going to kill yourself," Marluxia said, pushing the fingers in deeper. "Odd… the further in I go the warmer you are…"

"One more snide remark and I am going to strangle you," Vexen sneered, clutching the sheets. He gasped silently as the fingers began moving inside of him, stretching his tight muscle. He tried arching away from the digits, only causing Marluxia to smirk and push further in, parting the fingers wider.

"Vexen, you are getting colder," Marluxia informed, though his eyes were locked between the other's legs.

"W-what?"

Vexen looked at him in confusion.

"You are cold. You are freezing my fingers," Marluxia said, frowning. Vexen bit his lips, blushing before willing himself to raise his body temperature, snarling quietly to show that he far from accepted this.

"Mmh, that's better," Marluxia murmured, even purring slightly. "You know you should try to enjoy this. You're really missing something," he snickered, pushing up against the other's prostate. Vexen cried out, arching up, his eyes wide.

"Something wrong?" Marluxia asked, chuckling, though his movement halted. If Vexen truly had a virgin ass then he'd probably never felt anything like that before. The way his fists clenched in the sheets was more than proving the theory.

"N-no," Vexen muttered, trying to calm down. Of course he knew about the soft spot, he was a scientist and knew all about anatomy but it was still quite the shock. He almost choked, feeling the two fingers rubbing up against his prostate.

"Mmmh, I think _someone_ is starting to enjoy themselves," Marluxia murmured, smiling.

"Go to hell!" Vexen snarled, trying to arch his way out of reach. It hadn't been just uncomfortable, but no way would he ever admit it. Marluxia paused his actions, looking up to meet Vexen's eyes, his gaze sharp.

"If you're not going to say anything nice, shut up," he snapped. Vexen fell silent. If Marluxia was going to be angry too then he truly was alone. He let his head fall to the side, going limp.

"That's more like it," Marluxia muttered, pushing in the third finger. Vexen whimpered quietly to himself, pressing his eyes shut. Marluxia bit his lips, realizing he'd been too fast.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly. Vexen only growled something incoherent and writhed a little. "Well then," Marluxia said with a frown, spreading the fingers cruelly far.

"Hnn… h-hurts!!" Vexen gasped. The other immediately stopped, back to being careful.

"You know… For a scientist you don't act very smart" Marluxia said coldly.

"Hnn… hnn… wh…a?"

Vexen writhed, panting heavily as Marluxia stretched him.

"The more you object, dislike and refuse the more painful it gets."

"I am _not_ going to enjoy this! Not with you! _Ever_!!"

"Fine. Then I don't have to make it enjoyable. You can be glad I already finished the preparations," Marluxia scowled. He was about to pull out the fingers but Vexen's legs clamped together, constricting on his arm. He snarled, glaring down at Marluxia.

"So much for that care," he growled.

"What now, you _want_ me inside you?" Marluxia snickered.

"Idiot. That's exactly what I'm preventing," Vexen said, scowling. Marluxia's eyes narrowed. If Vexen could choose between him and his fingers then of course he'd take the fingers.

"My dick is going up your ass whether you like it or not," Marluxia said calmly, trying to yank his hand free to no avail. "But, if you're so willing to make it last longer," he purred softly, a devilish grin appearing on his features.

"Wait, Marluxia what are you-?"

Vexen made a sharp intake of breath as he felt a hand around his length. He tried arching away, realizing it only made it easier for Marluxia to get his hand free. He snarled quietly, remaining in place.

"There, good. I said you'd have release before this night is over. You better not resist or things will be painful."

Vexen groaned unhappily, biting his lips to keep from gasping as Marluxia's hand slowly moved up his shaft, exploring it with his fingers.

"Mm-Marluxia… please… stop," Vexen breathed, squirming involuntarily.

"You're getting cold again," Marluxia said in a singsong voice, rolling his eyes and picked up speed.

"S-stop!!"

"I'll stop when you've released."

Marluxia smirked, feeling Vexen contract around his fingers as his body tensed. "You need to grow hard if this is ever to end," he said softly, trying to yank his hand free again but Vexen still held him in an iron grip.

"N… nh…"

Vexen shook his head frantically, writhing as the hand began moving faster, squeezing him gently, the fingers inside him curling, rubbing against his prostate.

"Aaahg…! Marluxiaaa!!"

"Mmh, I simply _love_ hearing you scream my name," Marluxia purred, doing his best to push the fingers up against Vexen's soft spot.

"Nnnnh…."  
Vexen panted, wriggling uncomfortably. So… the only way out of this was to give Marluxia what he wanted… He gave a soft whimper, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Relax, it'll make it easier," Marluxia purred, realizing Vexen was stirring in his hand, slowly and rather unwillingly drawing back the cold, going hard.

"I am _not_ interested in making it easier, just _getting it over with_," Vexen groaned, arching up. Marluxia simply rolled his eyes, sighing.

"You'll get used to it soon enough," he purred, leaning down and sucking at one of Vexen's nipples. Vexen gasped, arching up against him, a deep blush on his face.

"N-never," he panted, writhing unhappily. He bucked, begging for it to end, trying not to think that it was Marluxia, willing himself to forget him. He released with a breathless groan, falling limp in the sheets. "Hnn…"

Marluxia grinned, licking himself clean and then easily pulling free his other hand now that Vexen didn't supply any resistance, too tired to object and panting quietly.

"See how well it turns out when we work together?" he purred, laying his hand on Vexen's knees, parting his legs.

"N-no!"

Vexen writhed, kicking out. Marluxia barely dodged, seizing his ankle. Vexen was too exhausted to provide any threat at that moment.

"Marluxia…!"

"Shhh, it'll be alright," Marluxia murmured, determinedly spreading his legs again, pulling him closer. He leaned over him, kissing him softly. "You'll get used to it," he whispered, their lips almost touching as he spoke. He kept the closeness as he positioned himself, wrapping Vexen's legs around his waist.

"M-Marluxia, wait!!"

Vexen cried out as Marluxia pushed into him, dry, fast and so goddamn painful. Marluxia halted after a second, stroking Vexen's forehead. Curses, he'd forgotten the lubrication.

"That's what happens when you object," he whispered, kissing the tip of Vexen's ear. "You should be glad I stopped when you asked."

Vexen only whimpered, trying not to move as it only hurt worse.

"Relax, and it'll be better."

"Nh… no…."

Vexen shook his head violently, stopping only as he felt a warm hand to his forehead.

"Shhh…"

Marluxia kissed his cheek, seizing his hand in his and entwining their fingers, holding him firmly. "I wouldn't break my toy the first time I try it," he whispered. Vexen's mouth opened in a silent groan, tears of pain running down his face as Marluxia slowly but forcefully sheathed himself fully, then shifted, moving in and out of him with slow, steady thrusts. He moaned softly, biting down on Vexen's collarbone, the latter's hands clenched in the sheets in a convulsive way. Vexen's mute groan turned to a continual gasp for air, slowly choking on the pain and that indescribable feeling of having his insides filled every time Marluxia pushed into him. It was first of all uncomfortable and completely new to him… He kept back a whimper, tightening his legs around Marluxia's waist as the other sped up, forcing himself deeper into him.

"Don't cry," Marluxia whispered, kissing away his tears. "Am I really worth tears?" he asked with a snicker, truly humoured.

"D-damn you," Vexen groaned, feeling Marluxia brush against his prostate.

"Oh, we're all damned," Marluxia whispered, his voice slightly cracked as he was panting, leaning back and lifting Vexen's hips up to easier access, increasing his pace with a soft moan. "Ahh, Vexen… Your hips were made for this," he murmured. He made a sharp thrust, hitting Vexen's prostate dead on making him scream.

"Now that wasn't all bad, was it?"

He gave a chuckle, stroking some sweat strands of hair away from Vexen's face. Vexen writhed, turning his head away from the touch. Marluxia kept hitting that spot, though his pace more bearable now. Vexen had to gasp for air, mostly because of the pain. One of the worst little things though was that it was _Marluxia_'s sweat that was making his hair stick to his skin. The man was radiating of warmth. It was all over him, around him, _inside_ him. That uncomfortable warmth seemed to infiltrate every cell of his body. He himself didn't sweat. He had never found need for perspiration, not in this situation either. Though the tears… they were streaming down his flushed cheeks as Marluxia rocked into him remorselessly. He pressed his eyes shut as he felt his own insides slicked in Marluxia's pre-cum, nausea welling up. He retched, throwing his head back as he tried not to vomit. Marluxia was more sliding into him now, the speed increasing, the panting, the warmth; it'd be over soon, hopefully. Marluxia pinned one of his wrists to his side, the other hand cupping his chin and forcing their eyes to meet. Marluxia was panting badly now. Thank god that arrogant face was gone. Now he was only sweaty, flushed and strained most of all, his mouth half open in a quiet moan and he was truly enjoying himself. Finally he had claimed the body he had yearned after for so long. Vexen was broken down in tears and pain and he was so _beautiful_ writhing there underneath him, his chest heaving violently has he gasped for breath, astounding green eyes half lidded and in his own fogged mind he couldn't make out if it was of pleasure or pain, probably pain but he didn't care for Vexen was his now, his own and no one else's and he'd never, ever let him go, he'd have him bend over, and he'd claim him, over and over again and with a hoarse cry of pleasure Marluxia released. Vexen arched up instinctively, trying to get away as he was filled with warm cum, barely retaining himself from vomiting. He clenched his jaw, letting his head fall back in the sheets as the movement stopped, breathing out in relief. Marluxia pulled out with a small groan, falling to Vexen's side, exhausted. Vexen remained still, his fingers still clutching the sheets. There was still that uncomfortable warmth around him, and even though it wasn't nearly as bas as when Marluxia had been in him he still felt full of warmth. He felt the thick liquids slowly leaking out of him and he really didn't want to move. Marluxia had claimed him, and there was nothing he could do about it…

"So? How does it feel being married?" Marluxia asked as he turned to face the other, grinning. Vexen remained in place, still struggling with nausea.

"I hate it," he said quietly, almost indifferently.

"Oh, Vexen… It wasn't _all_ bad, was it?"

"Yes it was."

Marluxia childishly stuck out his tongue, pouting. Vexen couldn't believe that this man had just claimed him.

"I am _this_ close to throwing up. I can't move because it feels like my insides have been liquefied and will seep out at the slightest stirring. And it _hurts_. Damn you, it felt as if my hips were going to be ripped in two and tomorrow when most of this is over I will be _sore_… But you'll just keep doing it anyway…"

"It _does _hurt the first time, silly!"

Marluxia sat up, looking over Vexen's naked and abused body. "It won't be as painful next time. And I'm not stupid. It wasn't all bad, you can't deny that."

Vexen grumbled quietly.

"My body may have accepted some of it, but my mind will never. And do note that pleasure is 98 mental and 2 physical."

Marluxia lay back down again, tucking his arms behind his neck.

"Well… 2 is a start," he said, grinning deviously. Vexen snorted, forcing himself to turn over so he wouldn't have to face him, wincing as the liquids were seeping out of him.

"Does it hurt much…?"

"What do you think?" Vexen snarled. His eyes widened as he felt an arm wrapping around him, pulling him close.

"It's cold. Get under the covers."

"If the cold bothers you, you should by all means have chosen someone else," Vexen said, snorting though did as he was told, letting Marluxia tuck them in under the blankets.

"Don't be afraid," Marluxia whispered. "I'll take good care of you," he said, a possessive smile on his face as he pulled Vexen to his chest. Vexen scowled, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the other. Whatever happened next… he'd simply have to take one day at a time.

X

IVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXIIVXI

X

Well… that was… odd… ..


End file.
